Mobile devices continue to become smaller and more compact as the amount of information such devices provide continues to increase. Moreover, the convergence of functions and constant addition of features create layers of complexity in navigation and usability of mobile user interfaces. As a result, the user interface has become an important aspect to consumers when choosing a mobile device. Components of the user interface are the visual display and screen attributes, and the response/input methods that include input keys. Traditional keyboards recognized as numeric pads have multiple tasks associated to each, depending on what mode is being used. Alternative factors such as audio input and volume, as well as alternative single function buttons for camera and web browsing activation are added on specific devices for increased ease-of-use. Small keypads, directional pads (DPads) or joysticks are provided on some mobile devices to provide additional navigation functionality to the user interface. In addition, many small devices either have a limited keyboard (small QWERTY) or a touch screen. Other devices have no keyboard/keypad at all.
To provide further ease of use, speech recognition systems and speech synthesis offer attractive solutions to overcome input and output limitations of user interfaces for small mobile devices. Mobile devices have evolved to now include increased memory and processing capacity that allows speech input and output to be well suited for mobile device navigation, menu selections, command initiation and execution, and other interaction with the mobile devices.
However, for a variety of reasons, all speech recognition systems have less than 100% accuracy. For example, a voice command may be used to initiate an intended action. Nevertheless, the speech recognition system may not fully recognize the voice command. This problem is compounded when the correct speech recognition match is not displayed as a single entity, but instead is present as subsets of other entities, or is only partially present.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.